getting you back
by LOL61
Summary: Total drama Allstars is coming back and Courtney doesn't want to see duncan But what if Duncan wants her back? What will Duncan do to get his Princess back, And will he have help along the way? Or will he have opsticles along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic ever I finally found out how to upload this. Sadly it took me awhile so please no hate please. After this I have to find out how to make chapters LOL. So this will may be a oneshot. thanks for reading.  
DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS.  
_

Courtney's POV

"Ugh! WHY WHY WHY!" I screamed at the letter in my hands. That crappy TV show Is having another season. And of course Im invited. I crumple the paper and throw it in the fire. I cant believe I have to endure another season. Im already broken up from the last one. I shake my head ripping the thoughts of Him out of my mind. One of my roomates come out of their room and to see whats the yelling about.  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa whats wrong Court?" She said. Alex, My roomate and one of my close friends. Alex wore a black and red plaid shirt and dark jeans with black shoes. Her wavy amber hair was caged by a grey, loose hat. After TDWT Alex was the only person their to comfort me on the whole Duncan thing. Her and Vanessa, Alex put her hand on my shoulder and asked whats wrong.  
"Theres a new season, Total Drama All Stars they want me to go." I said then took a deep breath "Alex, I dont want to see him again." I teared up. Alex pulled me in a bear hug.  
"Its okay Court dont worry If he messes with you, I'll come over to the Island and kick his ass for ya." Alex joked making me laugh. She realeased me from the hug patted my head like I was a dog. "Good girl now, Its Saturday and Imma get some popcorn and me, you and Vanessa are gonna watch possibly Twilight." Alex stated. (Discaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga)  
"Really...Twilight..are you serious?" I said raissing an eyebrow.  
"What?...Jacobs cute" Alex said with a smile planted on her face. I rolled eyes and grabbed my phone to call Vanessa. Alex skipped happily to the kitchen. Before I could dial the number the phone started to ring. Well thats not creepy at all I thought. I answered it and could not believe my ears.  
"hello" I said. Only to be greeted by that famiiar voice.  
"Hey there Princess" The nickname ran through my ears.  
"Duncan!? what do you want" I whispered/yelled know if Alex found out she would freak.  
"Just wanted to hear your voice Princess" Duncan said. I could totally tell by now he was smirking.  
"Stop calling me that! and also quit smirking." I said.  
"How'd ya know I was smirking?" He said through the phone. Without thinking I hung up and my heart beated fasterthan it had ever. Ignoring it I picked up the phone again And called Vanessa.

Duncans POV

Before I knew it Princess hung up. "Damn it court" I said to myself. I was sitting on my couch in my apartment reading over the letter Chris sent out and the first thing that came to mind was Courtney. Me and gwen broke up but were still freinds. We just got board I relized she still loved Trent and I...Well I stil loved Courtney. And I swore to myself next time I see her I won't let her go...not this time.

Yay! now I have to find out how to make chapters. LOL If anyone knows please tell i've been having a hard time working Fanfiction so please. Oh and tell me how it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again I have uploaded yet another chapter for you. Thank you all for reading.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Total Drama nor the characters.**

We all sat in the living room watching a movie. I don't know what movie I was thinking about the phone call I had with Duncan. That jerk! cheats on me, Then calls me like everything's okay! I don't think so! my thoughts were distracted by a Cheeto hitting my face. (Disclaimer: I do not own Cheetos. Yah I know too much disclaimers)

"Hey Courtney! Whats wrong" Vanessa said while sticking a Cheeto in her mouth.

"Oh nothing, Nothing at all!" I lied through my teeth. Jeez Im a terrible liar.

"Spit it out" Alex said nonchalantly.

"Pssh Wha-What makes you think I have somthing to spit out!" There it goes lets just say I have the tendecy to stutter and say stupid things when I lie.

"Your stuttering" They both say in unison.

"Shut up!" I said while I walk in the kitchen to get more popcorn and Cheetos. Of course they followed and kept annoying me.

"c'mon tell us Courtney Pleeeeaaaaase" They begged. I guess I have to if their begging.

"Fine! before I called Vanessa Ducan called me" I walked out the kitchen leaving vanessa and Alex in shock.

"OOOHHHH what was it about DETAILS!" Alex said jumping on the couch next to me.

"Nothing special, I hung up anyway" I mumbled the last part in hopes Vanessa and Alex did'nt hear but to my dismay they did.

"WHAT!" They both said in unision. I cringe at their wide eyed stares. Alex and Vanessa always liked Duncan, well from what they seen on tv that is.

"Its not like Im getting back with anytime soon so really it doesnt matter what I do." I said bfore  
taking a sip of water. Alex and Vanessa let out a deafeated sigh and turned off the tv, Singling its time for bed. We all set up our sleeping bags and slept except for me. I Could'nt stop thinking about the New season Im tired of everyone hating me I just want it to be over I just want it to get it done and over with.

**Next Morning...**

I was woken by a panick attack. Little miss clumsy Alex just had to trip over me. "OH MY GOSH! COURT IM SOOO SORRY" And there goes my a fan-frieking-tastic way to wake up in the morning. Vaness was just sitting there cracking up laughing. I pushed of Alex and headed to my room.

"where ya going Court?" Alex said looking at me worriedly.

"Just getting packed for total drama" I said with a sigh

"Okay but just remember If you want to come back home me and Alex can kick Chris's ass for ya" Vanessa said making me chuckle. I left to my room and packed a suitcase I opened my night stand and saw the wooden skull Duncan gave to me. I grabbed it and rubbed my thumb against the rough surface, Then placed it in the bag all the way at the bottom.

**Duncan POV:**

I woke up pretty excited this morning. Im not a morning person but I was exxcited by the fact that today I was gonna be on Total Drama All stars and that I got to see Princess. I jumped up out of bed and grabbed my duffle bag. After packing all my stuff I grabbed a picture of Princess out from under my pillow. Dont judge. After getting dressed and eating breakfast (a large breakfast I might add considering its the last real meal I probably ever eat) There was a knock at the door. I opened it onlto be greeted by a missreble chef.

"WHAT YOU STANDIN THERE FOR MAGGOT! GET IN THE LIMOZINE PRONTO!" I ran towards the limo and got in. I looked around the car then looked at chef.

"What no seat belt?" I said as I heard chef laugh a bit.

"You better hold on Maggot Im on a timed Schedule" Before I could respond Chef slammed on the gas making me fly across the seat. I would be lying if I said I missed chef.

poor Duncan well hoped you liked it. I may be updating every Sunday or Saturday and if im in a good mood for writing I might even write on BOTH Sunday and Saturday.  
BYE LOL OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again I am just writing happy today. So here is another chapter hope you like it.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA NOR THE CHARACTERS.

On the Island:  
"Welcome to Total Drama All Stars as you can see we are back at the crappy summer camp wawanaqua. I am bringing back all the old campers for one last season...Maybe" Chris Mclain laughed menecingly and walked to the end of the dock. "here comes a group of campers now. Gwen, Trent How ya doing" Chris said with his famous grin.

"I am NOT doing another season CHRIS" Gwen said angrily pointing an opposing finger at the Host.

"Hey not my problem you have a contract remember?" The hosts voice annoyed the goth and the guitar player. They both walked off angered. "Next up we have Geoff, Brigette, Leshawna and Heather." Chris pionted to the boat where Brigette and geof were making out and Leshawna and Heather were fighting. "Heather seems you grew back your hair HaHa" Chris chuckled at the rememberance of the raven haired girl shaved head.

"UGH DROP DEAD!" Heather threw a cold glare and growled at Chris. Chris ignored the coments and countinued to row call all the competitors.

"Duncan! Hows everyones favorite bad boy doing!" Chris said. Duncan was'nt paying attention he was looking through the crowd for Courtney.

"Uhh...yah Im doing fine" Chris was shocked by the response as the punk walked past him to the crowd of contestants. Duncan was a bit upset by Courtney not being here yet when he heard his best freind Geoff speak he fist bumped the party dude.

"Duuuuuuude what what up man" Geoff said and got worried seeing the punk distracted.

"huh? what? oh uuhhh nothing much man" Duncan said as he continued to look out at the ocean waiting for Courtney. Geoff scratch his head in confusion. Duncan never was distracted he was always on topic and focused. It then hit him everyone was here except for the preppy CIT

"Dont worry man Courtney will be here soon" he said with a small laugh. Duncans eyes grew big and he turned and raised his hands in defence.

"I-Im not waiting for Courtney!" The punk explained.

**Confessionals:**

Duncan:" What the hell is wrong with me? Stuttering not focused." The punk thought for a moment then narrowed his eyes "I AM NOT GOING SOFT" He said before leaving.

**End of cofessionals:**

about 5 minutes past and Duncan was starting to think sothing happened. The new cast was already there so he decided to distract himself by getting to know the compettion.

"your aura tells me your waiting on somone may I ask who?" Duncan turned to the voice and saw a very pale, Blonde girl sitting criss cross on the dock. Duncan thought she was a bit wierd but sat down anyway.

"Uhh...yah Im waiting for Courtney" he said awkwardly.

"Oh you mean the CIT as people call her, She'll be here soon I can sense her aura" Dawn went back to closing her eyes. Duncan shrugged off the girl and eyed out the other contestants he knew their names but never met them. There was silent B, Cameron, Staci, Sam Dikotaziod (Obviously he did'nt want to talk to her out of pure fright) Scott and a couple others. Duncan got up and went over to Scott.

"Hey man" Duncan said. Scott smiled and high fived Duncan.

"Hey, Duncan right?" Scott said and Duncan nodded. "So your the one who cheated on Courtney?" Duncan's face paled so much for getting his mind off of Princess.

"yah so?" Duncan said glaring at Scott. Duncan already hated the guy and he just met him.

"Well she's single right?" Scott grinned. After the sentence was said Duncans blood boiled. But what both of them did'nt know was that they were being watched by one of the original contestants Alejondro.

**Confessions:**

Alejondro: "So Duncan still likes Courtney? And Scott has some sort of Attraction towards the female. Well now I can knock out three of the strongest competitors easily I already can taste the million." Alejondro smirked villianously at the camera.

**End of confessions:**

Duncan was raging mad until he heard Chris. "And lets give a warm welcome to our favorite CIT...Courtney" Duncan looked up and his eyes lit up happily. There stood on the boat was his Princess only HIS princess.

Yay Courtneys back. Whats Alejondros plan? What is Scotts plan? What plans does Duncan have to possibly kill Scott? LOL dont worry Scott wont die for all those Scott fans out there.  
BYE LOL OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome back I told ya I'd be back so last time just to sum it up.  
Courtneey just got off the boat. Alejondro is plotting somthing. Scott got gained an attraction towards the CIT,Courtney okay here we go.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA NOR THE CHARACTERS.**  
_

Courtney came off the boat, Her eyes met a pair of teal ones and she froze. " Welcome back Courtney! How have you been?" Chris said.

"I'm good...well I was until you gave us the news about the new season." Courtney glared at the host and walked off.

"Hey, Courtney is it?" Courtney turned arounded and was faced by Scott. Courtney's face scrunched up in digust. But being polite as possible she forced a smile.

"Uh yah that's me." She said.

IN CONFESSIONALS:

Courtney: "uh eww he's-he's" Courtney thought for a moment and a idea popped in her head. "A distraction from Duncan, ya know just to get Duncan off my mind" Courtney nodded to herself as if she was agreeing to a contract.

END OF CONFESSIONALS:

"Okay Campers I'm gonna split you up in 4 teams every team needs a captain. If you wanna be captain here is your first challenge." All the campers groaned at the idea. "You will all race around the island in search for a piece of paper"

"Paper? Really Chris paper?" Gwen stated in confusion.

"Not just any paper, in the paper there is a clue for the next Challenge. Be warned there are four papers, One for each captain. All the papers have somthing on them. And only one of them have the real clue. The first four back with a paper, will be team captains." All the campers perked up at the newly found information.

"And I thought you lost your touch Chris" Duncan said with his singnitured smirk. They all got in pairs and started to run in opposite directions. Duncan saw this as a chance to talk to courtney.

"Hey Princess wait up." He Said as he ran towards Courtney. Courtney picked up her speed hoping to lose him, But all hope vanished when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She abruptly turned around to face her offender.

"What do you want?!" She snapped. She looked at Duncan sternly, Her eyes were completly consumed with sadness and confusion along with an unknown emotion.

"I just want to talk, Can we talk?" Duncan said just as serious.

"NO!" Courtney said as she ripped her arm out of Duncan's gentle yet iron grip and walked off. She was a fool to think Duncan would let go that easy.

"Go away duncan!" Courtney yelled from behind her. An hour has passed and duncan has'nt left Courtney alone. "Don't you have a paper to find?!" She commented.

"Well Princess I already got my paper, You should try looking by the cameras" The smirking delinquent said as he lifted up a rolled up piece of paper. The CIT turned arounded and looked towards one of Chris's cameras. She stepped on a near by rock and saw a Small piece of paper, grabbing it she ran down the dirt path with Duncan close behind.

Courtney saw the finish line and ran faster. The only person there was Chris and Chef. Courtney made it past the finish line with Duncan in second. Shortley after, Scott and Alejondro made it. "Campers! we have our Four leaders please join us at the finish line." Chris said on the microphone. After everyone was back. Chris looked to Courtney "Courtney, You were the first to cross the finish line choose your first team mate instead of Duncan, Alejondro, Or Scott." he said, Courtney thought for a moment and looked at the campers.

"Brigette would you like to be on my team?" Courtney made it sound more of a question than a command. Brigette nodded her head and walked over to Courtney.

"Duncan you came in second pick your team mate" Chris said ponting to the punk.

"umm, Geoff!" The party boy smiled and walked towards Duncan giving him a high five.

"Scott your up" Chris said scott thought for a moment.

"Im gonna have to go with Dawn" Scott said. Dawn's face turned a shade of pink as she walked to Scott.

"Alejandro!" Chris said.  
Alejandro thought for a minute and decided, "Heather" He said casually. Heather glared daggers at the latino and stormed her way over to his side. (just to make things short i'll write the list of the teams).

**Courtney:  
Brigette, Mike, Zoey, Noah, Eva, Leshawna, Jo, Katie, Sadie  
**

**Duncan:  
Geoff, Brick, Trent, Owen, Dikotazoid, Gwen, Harold, Stacie  
**

**Scotts team:  
Dawn, Dj, Cameron, Izzy, Lightning, Cody, Lindsey, Anna Maria  
**

**Alejondro's Team:  
Heather, Sierra, Sam, Justin, Silent B, Beth, Tyler, Ezekiel**

** Well there you have it tell me what you think of the teams. And also if you have Ideas for the team names Please tell me. Thank you  
LOL OUT!**


	5. Need Ideas and vote for team name

** Hello once again The next chapter we will name the teams I have Courtneys team name Scotts and Alejondros But for Duncans team I Have some ideas  
**

** Rebellious Rebels or Dangerous Daredevils you can vote on thosee two or you can post me a review and throw out some Ideas. Also Im looking for Ideas for my next project. Only one requirement is that it Is DxC, GxT or BxG fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy my story so far please review And I will get back to you.**

** LOL OUT!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I have decided the names of the teams yay and now I can make the next chapter.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA NOR THE CHARACTERS**  
_

"We have our teams now we need team names...Alejondro your team is the Venomous Vipers!" Chris announced elated.

"Makes sense" Alejondro agreed

"Duncan, Your the Dangerous Daredevils!" Chris said motioning to Duncans team.

"Whatever" Duncan said casualy.

"Courtney! your team name is the Optomistic owls" Courtney gave a confused look.

"Optomistic owls?What kind of name is that?" Courtney gave Chris a raised Eyebrow. The host shrugged and carried on.

"Scott your the Furocious fireflies" Everyone laughed. Scott looked at Chris like he was crazy.  
** Confessions:**

Scott: "Furocious Fireflies? How are Fireflies furocius?"  
** End of confession:**

"like it or not campers these are your new teams. Now let me tell you the rules. Just like in TDWT we will have a loser class and a winner class. Winners get to stay at a 5 star hotel and the losers stay in the cruddy fish cabins." everyone groaned at the idea." There are four cabins 2 girls and 2 boys. We will have a challenge other day. now get to bed we start a challenge tomarrow!"

"wait did'nt we have a challenge today? what happened to challenge every other day?" Zoey stated.

"You call that a challenge? Key word CHALLENGE" Chris emphisiesed on challenge. Everyone went to the cabins except Duncan who walked to Courtney. Before he could reach the burnette Scott beat him to it. Duncans blood boiled at the sight of his princess with Somone else.

**with scott and courtney:**

"hey Court" Courtney turned to Scott.

"Oh hey Scott what up?" Courtney said batting her eyelashes.

**Confessions:**

Courtney: "Im only trying to get on Scotts good side for the challenge and to get Duncan off my mind...Not that I would think of him." Courtney said stubbornly.  
**End of Cofessions:**

Duncan could'nt believe what he was seeing! No way was he losing HIS princess to some farm boy! Duncans blood bubble over as he clenched his fist. Before he could do anything he heard a sob come from behind him. When he turned around he saw Dawn crying and Zoey and Gwen trying to confort her. Duncan walked up to the three and asked what was wrong.

"Long story short, Dawn likes Scott and Scott likes courtney-" Gwen was cut off with Duncans growl. "And it seems your jealous?" Gwen said with a smirk.

"Yes I sense a lot of jealousy in his aura" Dawn said with a sniffle. After that was said Zoey perked up.

"Hey If Duncan likes Courtney, And Dawn Likes Scott We should try to put them together!" Before anyone could protest Zoey went to get Mike.

"She's not serious is she?" Duncan said pointing the way Zoey has gone.

"I think its a great Idea, But question is How?" Gwen said.

"I think I know how but Its somthing I would'nt normally do" Duncan and Gwen both turned to look at Dawn.

**Hello viewers Im sorry if Dawn and Zoey seem out of character I did'nt watch Total Drama revenge of the island because I was pretty upset about the whole cast leaving. So all those Dawn and Zoey fans please tell me if I'm doing somthing wrong or not or give me some tips that I could use.  
LOL OUT!**


	7. An unlikley freindship

**Hello again Yes I this is another chapter hope you enjoy and dont forget to read my oneshot story "I'm Sorry" hope you guys enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Courtneys POV:  
When I went to bed I thought of the upcoming challange 'Im gonna win I have to win' I thought over and over in my head. Winning is my main prioritie Im not gonna let my feelings get in the way.

Scotts POV:

I leaned against the railing of the cabin. 'Im winning this no ones gonna get in the way of me and the million not even Courtney. yeah she's hot but completeley controlling' I walked back to the cabin and went to sleep.

Duncan's POV:

I was up all night with Dawn, Zoey, And Mike. Gwen got tired and left. We were making a plan on how to get princess back and how to get Scott and Dawn together. I never knew Dawn couuld be so manipulative when she wanted to be. Not in a bad way Dawn was manipulative in a good way. The plan was simple, Both Courtney and Scott's main goals were to win the million if we make it seem that they are a threat to one another than they would go against one another.

Courtney's POV:

While I was sleeping I was tryng to think about the million but my mind kept wondering to a familiar punk with green hair. Even in my dreams he wont leave me alone. I woke up and walked out of cabin to get some fresh air.

"You seem stressed whats wrong?" A petite voice grabbed my attention. I turned around and there stood Dawn and Zoey.

"Uh nothing I was just getting air what are you doing out here?" I countered.

"Same, Me and Dawn were just taking a stroll" Zoey said. "Since your the leader of the team I just would like to point out somone you should stay away from at all cost" Zoey said as she stood next to me. Dawn started to shifted uncomfortly.

"who?" I said who could possibly be a threat to me?

"Scott. You should look out for him he's a strong player and since he's a captain theres no telling what he'd do" Zoey looked a me sternly making sure the point got through.

"Why are you telling me this? Scott does'nt concern me" I stated simply.

"Yes but I've seen that he has taken an intrested in you. You cant trust him, he's manipulitive." Zoey said. Is Scott really playing me? Not that I care because Im using him as a distraction from Duncan. But to think that Zoey thought I'd actually allow Scott to use me like that! Zoeys right what was I thinking! Zoey left leaving me and Dawn behind. Dawn looked at me.

"Do you like Scott?" she said quietly. NO I do not like Scott! I just need a distraction from Duncan.

"No, Not really" I told her. Dawn was sitting on the railing criss cross. "Why do you ask?" I said. Dawns face started to glow a deep shade of pink. "You like him do you?!" I exclaimed she shook her head vigorously.

"NO I don't" She said nervously. I laughed at how she was so shy about it. "Well...You like Duncan she pointed out" Now it was my turn to turn a shade of red.

"NO I DONT" I said. She started to laugh. We both got each other red handed. When we were done our laughing fit we both looked at each other.

"Im sorry if it seemed I took your 'Boyfreind'" I said. I did'nt know Dawn liked Scott and I took him out of her grasp. I felt like Gwen.

"It's alright but if you dont like Scott why do you hang arround him?" she said. I sighed and sat down. I told what happend in TDWT and how I needed somthing to get my mind off of things so I thought Scott was a good distraction. "Ya know Duncan still likes you and he really wants to apoligize" She explained,

"I know but I dont think I'm ready to hear the apoligie. It's Ironic how I wanted to hear him say it and when he does it's like I dont want to hear it." Dawn nodded knowingly to my response and after a couple minutes of silence we went to bed. And this time instead of avioding the punk with green hair in my dreams I let him plague my thoughts.

**AWWWWW. Hope you enjoyed this chaper I surley did. Scott will still try to get Courtney and when will Alejondro's plan come into play? Stay tuned  
LOL OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello once again. Sorry for the wait I was bobarded with homework, hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Total drama series.**

Courtney's POV:

I woke up the next moning and look around my cabin. Zoey is sleeping silently in her bed. Brigette is is talking in her sleep and Jo is pretending to beat up lightning. I roll my eyes at the sleeping campers and walk out to the porch. A cold rush of air washes over me and kisses my face.

"Hello Senorita what A fine morning it is." I turn around and face a pair of devious green eyes. Alejondro. What is he doing here? Does'nt he know I still despise him for what he done to me in TDWT?  
"Go away Al." I said and smirked when I saw the latino cringe at the name.

"I am hurt Chica." Alejondro said and tried to look at me with his flaturious smile.

"Good, Now I know you actually can feel somthing." I muttered to myself.

"Why do you hate me?" He said giving me a confused look.

"You cant be serious?" I told him with anger laced in my words. How could he not know?

"TDWT you used me! and you teamed up with Duncan to get me voted off!" I yelled at the green eyed man. he threw his hands up defensively.

"calm down Chica, I'll have you know I was not the master mind behind all this." Al defended trying to console the angrey brunette.

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe you! After all you put me through, You think you can just waltz in like you did before and think everything's okay?!" The burnette yelled trying to control heranger but failing everytime she looks in the dark green eyes. Before the CIT could say another word she was cut off by the loud speaker and the voice of a familiar host Chris McLain.

Duncan's POV:

I woke up to the sound of Chris Mclain on the loud speaker and got up and walked out, Only to see Courtney and Alejondro talking to one another. A bit of jealousy shone through my expression. I walked down the steps and towards the mess hall only to be greeted to my fellow team mates.

"Hey dude!" Geoff said as he walked up to me and held out his hand for a high-five. I gave the party boy a high-five and sat down next to Owen who was grubbing on whatever gruel Chef served to us.

Courtney POV:

After the unlikely encounter with Alejondro I sat down next to Mike and Zoey, Or um Manatoba and Zoey considering his Australian Accent.

"Why good morning mate." Manatoba Said with a smile. I just gave a half smile and ate silently. I noticed that Duncan kept looking at me from time to time. I would just wave it off and continued eating. I wonder what our next challenge will be. After remembering yesterdays challenge I grabbed the piece of rolled up paper and read It quietly to myself.

** "Enjoy a peanut-Butterless life"**

The saying made my blood run cold. Those were the same words Duncan told me when we stole the PB and J sandwithches. I betcha Chris set this up. I roll the paper back up and slip it in my pocket.  
"Good morning Campers! See you got out of bed on time." The host said and smiled atthe exhausted campers. "Todays challenge is a walk down memory lane looking for eachother'sprized possession that was left on the Island." I paused and remembered the clue I got in the first challenge. Is this clue to Duncan's Prized posession? psh yeah right. "The Objects are hidden around the Island in chesses. Each chess has a picture of a camper and their team. Every person from each team must have a chess from their opposing team members. The first team to collect all their chesses win."

Me and my team headed out along with the other teams. Before I could reach my group a hand gripped my shoulder preventing me from moving forward. "Princess wait...I just want to talk to you can we talk?" I cant stand to see his face so instead of acknowlaging the 2-timing ogre I ignored him and walked away.  
** Confessions:**

Duncan: "Is she ignoring me? mean like I knew she hated me but the silent treatmen wha-what the heck man?" The punk sighed and leaned back into his chair.  
** End of confessions:**  
Duncan's POV:  
After Princess left I let out a frustrated sigh. This was harder than I thought. "Duncan?" I turn around to face my best freind Gwen.

"Oh hey Gwen. Hows you and Trent?" I said.

"Oh things are great! you and Courtney?" She said. I let out a sigh and rubbed my neck nervously.  
"Uh...Well It's slow but I'm getting there." I said looking down on the ground.

**And...Scene. sorry for not updating sooner but I also want a vote Should I do A really long chapter that will take two weekends to finish or should I just keep up this schedule? Vote in reviews and tell me how this chapters going.  
LOLOUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello once again I am sorry for not updating last weekend. I had tons of schoolwork and I know you hear the same excuse all the time so thank you for being paitient.  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own Total Drama.**  
_

Courtneys POV:

My team meets at the entrence of the woods. "I say we partner up and look for the chesses in pairs." Zoey explained to the group to see if there was any disagreement. "I'll go with Mike!" Mike and Zoey left, Leaving us behind.

"Me and Sadie are like tooootaly going together." Katie insisted.

"EEEE Like totes!" Sadie said making me cringe at the squeal. Both Katie and Sadie ran off in the forest.

"Since me and Eva are the toughest competitors, Its best if we both pair up." Jo said. Surprisingly both Jo and Eva have been close buddys for the past couple days. Both Jo and Eva run off.

"Me and Noah already have and Idea where the chesses could be so me and him are gonna head out alright?" Leshawna said following Noah in the forest.

"So I guess its me and you buckaroo!" My blonde friend said making me laugh. We both headed in the forest.

****  
Its been forever and none of us have been able to find a chess. "C'MON! HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND-"

"OOF!" I was cut off by the sound my freind falling on the ground. I looked down and saw my freind on the ground and smiled to find that she tripped over a treasure chess.

"LOOK!" I said pointing to the chess. Brigettes eyes brightened. On the Tresure chess there was a a picture of Justin carved in the wood and a the Venomous Viper symbol on it.

"A chess! about time!" Brigette said grabbing the chess.

"You take it and cross the finish line." I explained.

"Are you sure?" Brigette asked giving me a raised eyebrow I just nodded in response and just kept walking. Brigette walked the opposite direction with the chess and I was alone. I was walking down the dark path and honestly I would have to admit it was kinda scary. There was a small rustle and I freaked out and ran.

DUNCANS POV:

I was walking in the woods and heard a twig snap and footsteps moving pretty fast. I turned around and before I knew it I was falling to the ground. I look up and see Courtney on top of me and holding on my arm for dear life. Wow. Was she scared? This was too good to be true. Courtney, Scared? pph yah right probably just my imagination. But giving her a deeper look I noticed she scared. It actually made worry. I wrap my arm around the burnette and hold her close, Snapping her out of her trance.

"Duncan! I-I was just uh." Courtney said as she pushed me away to my dismay.

"Jeez Princess your shaking like crazy!" Literally it looks like she just go shoved in the fridge and got taken out a day later. I try again to comfort her but she stubbornly rejects. "So hows to search goin for the chesses?" I ask trying to change the subject. She turns away.

"None of your concern." She says walking away. Before she can go any further I grab her wrist and she turns around.

"Oh c'mon Princess you cant ignore me forever." I said. This was killing me! I cant stand the fact of Courtney ignoring me. This is crazy I dont think I can take it any longer. The CIT glares daggers into me.

"Mabe I can and mabe I will." She says spitting venom with every word. I roll my eyes and look at Princess. I cant believe what Im hearing why is she being like this? She walks away.

"So your really going out there?!" I call out to her. "Your really gonna go alone in the dark, Scary forest." I continue remembering when she was sacared out of her mind. She did'nt say anything just walked away. Of course being me I followed her. I wonder how this will go?

**So how will it go? And how did this chapter go? Did you like it? Review what I should do next. Thank you!  
LOLOUT!**


End file.
